


Inherent dangers of bonding

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers SPD
Genre: Humor, M/M, SPD, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sky get a little carried away during a team building exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inherent dangers of bonding

Kat looked up from her work as Jack barreled into the room with Sky close behind him. The lab technician noted with surprise that the rangers were in their civilian clothes. Less surprisingly, the rangers seemed to be engaging in B Squad's favorite pastime…arguing. Neither man noticed that the room was already occupied

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sky spoke fervently through clenched teeth.

Jack responded in a tone that clearly implied this was not the first time Sky had expressed his opinion. "This is all your fault. I'm just trying to save our collective behinds here. We'll just ask Boom for help. He'll fix this, and we'll get back to 'team building." Kat could practically hear the quotes and eye roll that went with the red ranger's words.

"_My_ fault?!" Sky exclaimed incredulously. "You're the one who tried it on Syd first!"

"Yes, but I didn't know it would work. I just wanted her to leave us alone for a few minutes. You're the one who went all crazy, Mr.-That's-Against-Regulations. You were fully aware of the consequences when you….." whatever it was Sky had done was lost as Jack became aware of the third presence in the room.

"Kat! Hi. Ummm…what are you doing here? I thought you had that lecture…thingy today." He smiled brightly, but Kat didn't miss the way his right hand unconsciously strayed to cover his hip pocket.

The cat-like alien smiled back with equal sincerity (or lack-thereof), "My 'lecture-thingy' was cancelled. What have you two been up to?" She asked with a pointed look at Jack's pocket.

Jack eyes widened comically, and Sky nudged him. Jack looked up and the two men locked eyes. Kat watched in wonder as they held an entire conversation using only eye contact and head tilts. She was mentally redesigning ranger helmets to allow for see-through and/or retractable visors when Sky pushed Jack towards her.

"We ran into some trouble during today's training exercise," Jack started resignedly.

"You ran into trouble during a team building exercise?" Kat asked skeptically looking from Jack's sheepish expression to Sky's resolute one. Then a disturbing possibility crossed her mind. "Were you attacked? Did something happen to the other rangers? Have they been taken?"

"No, nothing like that," Jack quickly assured her. "They're fine, and we know exactly where they are. What happened was that Sky and I snuck off for some one-on-one bonding." The red ranger paused here to grin wolfishly while his blue counterpart groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Anyway," B-squad's leader continued, "Syd kept trying to drag us back to the others, and her interruptions were getting really annoying…so, well, I guess you could say that Sky and I lost control." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three small objects. "Could you maybe fix this?"

Kat stared at what Jack held for long time before letting out a long-suffering sigh, "I don't think containing your teammates for annoying you counts as team-building in the Commander's eyes."

Sky couldn't contain his snort of laughter, and soon the other two joined in.


End file.
